mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Edielle/Koszmary Przeszłości Rozdział 6
Koszmary Przeszłości Rozdział 6 Duży krok do przodu Rozdział 1: klik Rozdział 2: klik Rozdział 3: klik Rozdział 4: klik Rozdział 5: klik Dziękuję za wcześniejsze komentarze. Catkitty, jak masz chęć, to możesz pełnić rolę korektora tego rozdziału. Myślę, że powoli zbliżam się do końca opowieści. Pisałam to w pośpiechu, bo nie mogę teraz być zbyt często na wiki do mniej więcej czwartku, więc proszę o wskazywanie ewentualnych błędów. Zapraszam do czytania, mam nadzieję, że wyszło dobrze. Waszych komentarze są świetną motywacją :D Ciemna, trochę chłodna, letnia noc. Nieprzenikniony, gęsty mrok. Jedynym źródłem światła był Księżyc wraz z niezliczoną ilością gwiazd. Czemu innym się to nie podobało? Dlaczego zniszczyli jej zamiary, skoro jest w tym tyle piękna, spokoju i gracji? To już nieważne. Teraz ma szansę dokończyć swoje dzieło. Zasiała tyle paniki w całej Equestrii i jest już prawie gotowa, by przybrać swój dawny, majestatyczny, budzący podziw i szacunek wygląd. Jednak najbardziej cieszyło ją to, że nie potrzebuje już marnego ciała tej słabej klaczki Luny, by istnieć. Może i była teraz tylko materią przypominającą kucyka, ale z każdym dniem, gdy wnikała w ciała porwanych mieszkańców Equestrii i podkradała ich magię, gromadząc ją w sobie, czuła się coraz lepiej. Postanowiła, że zachowa swój niematerialny, kucykopodobny kształt do czasu odzyskania ciała i nie będzie już tylko jakimś dymem. Półprzezroczysta, ciemnogranatowa Nightmare Moon stała sobie wśród drzew Lasu Everfree i patrzyła na nocne niebo. Trwała w tej pozycji jeszcze chwilę, po czym skierowała swoje kroki ku kryjówce. Kilka minut później stanęła przed wielkim kłębowiskiem starych gałęzi, krzewów, małych drzew, chwastów i innych roślin. Odgarnęła je z boku i weszła w głąb wąskiego tunelu, prowadzącego do pomieszczenia głęboko pod ziemią. Był on dosyć wąski i ciasny, ale przeciętny kucyk wszedłby do niego bez problemu. Niestety Nightmare Moon nie była przeciętnym kucykiem i ze względu na swój wzrost musiała się schylać, co nie przeszkadzało jej jednak w sprawnym przebyciu tunelu. Zdarzało jej się też czasem znów zmieniać w „dym” i wtedy przelatywała przez niego jeszcze szybciej. Tunel dobiegł końca i oczom koszmarnej klaczy ukazała się potężna, podziemna jaskinia. Leżała ona w pobliżu starego Zamku Dwóch Sióstr i miała być lochem dla niegodziwych kucyków. Znajdowały się tam liczne, ciężkie, metalowe klatki i cele. Była budowana na niedługo przed buntem Luny i przeniesieniem się Księżniczki Celestii do Canterlotu. Po tamtych wydarzeniach stała się niepotrzebna i wszyscy o niej zapomnieli, nawet Księżniczki. Pierwotnie stworzone wejście się zawaliło, a obecny tunel został utworzony przez zwierzęta oraz procesy geologiczne. Cząstka bytu Nightmare Moon wytrwale szukała sobie kryjówki, dokładnie przeczesując wszystkie zakamarki Lasu. Ostatecznie znalazła to miejsce i tam sprowadzała porwane kucyki. Klatki i cele zostały kiedyś zaklęte przez Celestię, żeby nikt nie mógł uciec. Jaskinia była idealna dla przezroczystej klaczy, tylko ten niewidoczny gołym okiem, złoty ślad magii Księżniczki trochę ją irytował. Siedem kucyków siedziało w zamknięciu. Były słabe, wygłodzone i załamane. Tęskniły za wolnością, szczęściem, pełnym brzuchem, ciepłym i wygodnym domem. Bardzo brakowało im też światła, bo w lochu było tylko kilka magicznych pochodni na ścianach, które dawały wyłącznie niezbędną ilość blasku. Nightmare Moon karmiła je odrobiną jedzenia i wody. Nie mogłaby przecież wykorzystywać ich magii, gdyby umarły. Nadeszła potrzeba naładowania się. Niematerialny twór zastanawiał się którego kucyka użyje. Przypomniała sobie, jak niedługo po porwaniu Fluttershy pegazica nieustannie błagała o wolność oraz bredziła o magii przyjaźni i o tym, że na pewno inne kucyki pokonają tyrankę. Nightmare Moon podeszła do celi, którą zajmowała skulona w kącie i zapłakana powierniczka Elementu Dobroci. Przemówiła do niej mrocznym głosem brzmiącym niczym echo. — Witaj, obrzydliwie dobra i urocza Fluttershy. Jak się dziś miewasz? – Klacz nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko szlochała i trzęsła się ze strachu. — Och, czyli nie uraczysz mnie dziś lekcjami o magii przyjaźni albo o kochanej Twilight czy Celestii, która cię wybawi? – Pegazica zajęczała cichutko. – Ojoj, jaka szkoda. Bo wiesz, nikt ci nie pomoże. Co z tego, że ten fioletowy pomiot zwany Twilight dostał teraz skrzydełka i tytuł królewski? Co z tego, że Celestia zabrała z okolicy wszystkie kucyki? Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. A teraz daj mi trochę swojej magii, złociutka. Po tych słowach wniknęła do ciała Fluttershy. Ta krzyknęła, ale nic to nie dało. Tyranka zadawała jej tyle bólu, odbierając duże ilości magii, która zregenerowała się od ostatniego ataku. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale było jednym z najbardziej bolesnych i strasznych przeżyć przez jakie przeszła Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon znów się pojawiła. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu zauważyła, że stała się odrobinkę mniej przezroczysta. — Haha i o to chodzi. Dziękuję ci, Fluttershy. Hmm, szkoda że Twilight tu nie ma. Chciałabym jej podziękować. – Żółta pegazica ostrożnie zerknęła na okrutną klacz, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. – Zawdzięczam jej uwolnienie. Gdy bawiła się Słońcem i Księżycem pod nieobecność Celestii i Luny, umożliwiła mi zjawienie się tu. Gdy byłam tam, władając jeszcze ciałem Luny, czułam taki ogromny gniew. Dopuszczałam do siebie możliwość przegranej, więc zostawiłam tam próbkę mej magii. Kochana Twilight tak ustawiła Księżyc, że moja magia, która zyskała moją świadomość, mogła zjawić się tu. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę miała możliwość sama jej podziękować. Zaśmiała się w stylu godnym potężnej, złej istoty. Poszła do małego pokoiku, w którym przebywali strażnicy pilnujący więźniów w jaskiniowym więzieniu. Teraz gdy Ponyville było puste, a znajdowało się tak blisko, Nightmare Moon mogła zaopatrzyć się w kilka przedmiotów, które były bardzo przydatne. W pokoiku znajdowało się teraz małe, wygodne łóżko, bo choć nie miała teraz całkowicie materialnego ciała, potrzebowała jednak snu. Śpiąc w nim, uwielbiała męczyć Lunę koszmarami. Gdy one obie spały, pojawiała się więź, pomiędzy klaczami. Wiedziała o niej tylko Nightmare Moon i wykorzystywała to. Oprócz łóżka była tam też mała szafka, stolik, lustro stojące oraz sporo książek, kronik i dokumentów z ratusza w Ponyville. Koszmarna klacz chciała się dowiedzieć, co ciekawego się działo podczas jej pobytu na Księżycu, zarówno z ciałem Luny, jak i jako świadoma, magiczna cząstka. Z tego źródła dowiedziała się o nowej księżniczce Twilight, o ataku czarnych pnączy Discorda, które spowodowały zniknięcie Księżniczek, a także o ataku Tireka i zastępstwie Twilight pod nieobecność Celestii, Luny i Cadance. Była to przydatna wiedza. Nightmare Moon czuła, że potrzeba jej więcej kucyków. Te, które trzymała w jaskini teraz, dostarczały jej coraz mniej magii. — Argh! Jednak Celestia wiedziała, co robi. Ciężej teraz będzie porwać jakiegoś kucyka, w dodatku już o mnie wiedzą. No cóż, muszę spróbować. Tylko na kogo zapolować? – zamyśliła się. Pegazy i kucyki ziemskie, co prawda, miały sporo magii, ale to już było za mało. Jednorożce, to już coś, jednak miała ochotę na jeszcze więcej. Przydałby się alicorn. Niestety złapanie któregoś jest bardzo trudne. Wtedy wpadła na genialny pomysł: — Już wiem! Osłabiłam teraz Lunę, nie może nawet ustać na nogach ani używać swojej magii, którą wciąż posiada. Celestia ma mnóstwo spraw na głowie w związku z ochranianiem kucyków przede mną. Nie zauważy od razu, że siostrzyczka zniknęła i jeszcze wbiję ostry miecz w jej słoneczne serduszko. Haha, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Tylko jak tu się zakraść do Canterlotu? Chociaż jak zmienię się znowu w mały, trudny do zauważenia dymek, to może się zakradnę. Tak, to się może udać. Jak siedziała, tak szybko poderwała się i zmieniła znów w niematerialną, bezkształtną masę. Przeleciała przez pomieszczenie z celami i skierowała się poprzez tunel na powierzchnię. Uniosła się wysoko w niebo, by zlać się z mrokiem nocnego nieba. Zecora jak zwykle przyszła do zamku w Canterlocie. Musiała to robić co dwa dni, żeby przynosić Księżniczce Lunie ziołowe herbaty i wywary. Czyniła tak na polecenie Celestii. Władczyni Nocy była tak słaba, że tylko to trzymało ją przy życiu. Jej siostra nie mogła zaglądać do niej zbyt często. Była zabiegana i zajęta załatwianiem spraw związanych z Wielką Ewakuacją. Musiała też wypełniać swoje tradycyjne obowiązki i jeszcze regularnie wznosić Słońce i Księżyc. Celestia czuła podobne wyczerpanie do tego, jakie dotknęło ją podczas tysiącletniej banicji Luny. Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce to wszystko znów się ułoży. Bardzo tęskniła za widokiem szczęśliwej, zdrowej siostry i jej sennymi psikusami. Luna leżała na łóżku. Wychudzona, wykończona, dość zaniedbana. Jej korona, ryngraf i buciki leżały na nocnej szafce. Czekała na Zecorę, by poczuć trochę więcej sztucznie dostarczonej energii. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, żeby się troszkę zrelaksować. Nagle od strony uchylonego okna w jej komnacie dobiegł świst. Klacz otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła coś przerażającego. Na samym środku pokoju zakłębiło się coś granatowego. Zaczęło rosnąć ciągle wirując. W końcu przybrało postać przezroczystej Nightmare Moon. Luna nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jak to możliwe, że ona istnieje bez niczyjego ciała?! Czemu nikt jej nie poinformował o powrocie tego potwora?! Te pytania kłębiły się w głowie klaczy. Księżniczka Nocy dopiero teraz zobaczyła swoją dawną postać z innej perspektywy: z perspektywy ofiary. Poczuła przerażenie i grozę jaką sama kiedyś rozsiewała. Ze strachu i osłabienia nie mogła nic zrobić, nawet zawołać pomocy. Nightmare Moon wyszczerzyła ostre zęby w złowrogim uśmiechu: — Witaj, Luno. Ładna jestem prawda? Nie tęsknisz za mną? Możesz mi pomóc, ale najpierw powinnam ci pokazać takie jedno, bardzo przyjemne miejsce. – Zaczęła się zbliżać do Luny. – No chodź, wiem, że ci się spodoba. Pewnie aż „zemdlejesz” z wrażenia. Gdy skończyła mówić, uderzyła Lunę czymś ciężkim w głowę, bo nie mogła jeszcze używać swej własnej magii do czarowania. Nightmare Moon złapała nieprzytomną Księżniczkę i wyleciała z nią przez okno. Zecora szła przestronnym korytarzem z lekarstwami. Dotarła na miejsce i zapukała do drzwi komnaty Luny. Zdziwiła się brakiem odpowiedzi, ale mimo to postanowiła wejść do środka. Zebra chciała się przywitać i przeprosić za to, że weszła bez zaproszenia, ale to co zobaczyła, wprawiło ją w osłupienie. Księżniczki nigdzie nie było, a koło jej łóżka leżał jakiś ciężki kawałek metalu. Niewiele myśląc pobiegła by zawiadomić o tym Księżniczkę Celestię. Granatowy alicorn powoli przebudzał się. Klacz poczuła okropny ból z tyłu głowy. Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to kraty. Podniosła lekko głowę i rozejrzała się. Przypomniała sobie stary loch, który był budowany, gdy mieszkała jeszcze w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Znajdowała się w najlepiej zabezpieczonej celi. — O, jak miło, że się przebudziłaś. Pamiętasz to więzienie, prawda? Pokazałam ci je we śnie. Szkoda, że to ty tu siedzisz, a nie Celestia, którą tak miło się w tym śnie zabijało. A ty widziałaś to moimi oczami. Powiedz, jak się czułaś mordując własną siostrę i przedstawicielki Elementów Harmonii, hmm? — Przestań... ty potworze. Nie uda ci się... nie uda ci się wygrać. – Luna z trudnością wygrażała się Nightmare Moon. — Nie bądź taka pewna. Jeszcze zobaczysz, jak piękna będzie Equestria rządzona przez mnie. No, ale koniec gadania, przejdźmy do czynów. Koszmarna klacz w mgnieniu oka wniknęła w ciało bezbronnej Luny. Nocna Księżniczka krzyczała z bólu. Trwało to dłużej, niż zwykle. Inne kucyki, w tym Fluttershy, Applejack i Silver Tail, patrzyły z trwogą na ten straszny pokaz okrucieństwa. W końcu krzyki Luny zakończyły się. Jej balansowanie na krawędzi życia i śmierci w połączeniu z kradzieżą magii, spowodowały ponowne omdlenie Księżniczki. Natomiast na środku jaskini coś się pojawiło. Ale nie była to już pośrednia forma Nightmare Moon. Jej sierść była czarna, specyficzna, niematerialna grzywa i ogon lśniły, elementy zbroi również się błyszczały. Największą zmianą był jej znaczek. Przedstawiał on pełne zaćmienie Słońca, z widoczną koroną słoneczną, czyli w formie popularnie nazywanej „pierścieniem z diamentem”. To zdjęcie tego zjawiska: http://kolumber.pl/upload/photos/0016/8320/d3b992a2c232bf0dd3473d4aecd10185_big.jpg a to artykuł http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Za%C4%87mienie_S%C5%82o%C5%84ca Był to teraz zupełnie niezależny kucyk. Całe pomieszczenie przeszył teraz diaboliczny, pełen triumfu śmiech mrocznej klaczy, od którego krew ścinała się w żyłach. Rozdział 7: klik Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne